Baby On Board
by ChesirexKittyxCat
Summary: 101 Drabbles of things you should learn to expect from this five year-old pirate, such as hair pulling, napping, daggers, and corny little pictures. Includes Strawhats&Oc, but mostly Zoro&OC bonding


Baby On Board

Summary: 101 Drabbles of things you should learn to expect from this five year-old pirate, such as hair pulling, napping, daggers, and corny little pictures. Zoro&OC bonding~

Disclaimer: All I Own Is The Little Girl-With-No-Name. I Just Wanted To See If I Could Pull It Off~ :D (Writing a story/drabbles without giving the OC a name, I mean XD)

Rating: Rated T Because… Because~ … I Want Taffy. Let's Go With That. O_O

Song Of The Chapter: Lullaby For Stormy Nights By Vienna Teng and/or I'll Stand By You Preformed By Glee  
>www. youtube. com watch? v=x sd Qtt Qo F_U (erase the spaces)

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_Dedicated To HowCouldThisHappenToMe And His/Her Stories "Snapshots Of Siblinghood" And "Of Flies And Fists" Because His/Her Sentences/Drabbles Inspired Girl-With-No-Name To Appear. If He/She Likes It, Or Someone Requests It, Then I Will TRY (Procrastinate, But Try Nonetheless) To Write A Sequel. ^^_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**01. Sticks and Stones  
><strong>They found her running away from a town filled with sticks and stones, just five years old.

**02. A Demon's Drawings  
><strong>A demon they called her, her father was one of the eaters of the Devil's Fruit; but all she did was draw pictures of her beloved daddy coming home in return to their scary calls.

**03. No Place  
><strong>They took her in, nobody knew why, nobody cared; such a place filled with hate was no place for a child.

**04. Just Like Daddy  
><strong>She liked Luffy because of the Devil Fruit he ate, just like her father. She liked Sanji because he "loved" all women, just like her father did. She liked Brook because he made her laugh, just like her father. She liked Franky because he was strong and kind, just like her father. She liked Chopper because he liked to play with her, just like her father did. She liked Usopp because she liked the tall-tales he'd spin, just like her father did…  
>But she liked Zoro best, because he had a heart just like her daddy's.<p>

**05. Moon  
><strong>She stuck out her thumb, on top of Zoro's lap underneath the full moon, "Daddy says it never matters where you are; the moon is never any bigger than your thumb."

**06. ****In ****Everything ****But ****Blood**  
>She counted the crew more than as her saviors or her friends; they were her new, dear, family.<p>

**07. Grown-Ups Need Presents Too  
><strong>She held out the picture to Sanji, a corny drawing of them holding hands with a blue underwater background, rainbow colored fish behind them, that was supposed to be the infamous "Blue Sea" that he always wanted to find.  
>She smiled brightly at the cook, "Happy birthday, Sanji!"<p>

**08. ****Spiritual ****Attachment**  
>"What's this?"<br>"That's a dagger."  
>"A dagger! A most awesome dagger! A dagger that will crush all that gets in its way! The most bestester dragger EVER!"<br>"Yup, now go put it back where you found it, kid."  
>"But-But I LOVE it!"<p>

**09. ****Dead**  
>She stared at poster, wild-eyed—reading that the victim had been tied to a cross and shot dead last week by order of the Marine Forces. Her knees collapsing from under her, her eyes grew wide and tears began falling from them…<br>"N-No! He…He can't be…! DADDY COULDN'T HAVE DIED!"

**10. ****Pinky-Swear**  
>"Daddy… I swear I-I'm going to continue your dream for you s-so you can rest in peace, okay?"<p>

**11. ****Rain, ****Rain, ****Go ****Away**  
>She always lived in the land of sun, hearing thunder for the first time would have been comical if she hadn't looked so terrified as she hid in the closet. *<p>

**12. ****Lullaby F****or A ****Stormy ****Nights**  
>Her hand was trembling as she reached for his, the deafening sound of thunder causing her to jump into the swordsman's arms instead.<p>

**13. ****Sooner ****Or ****Later**  
>To be honest, if he could, Zoro would prefer it if she never had known about his detimnation to defeat Mihawk. Because, as much as he'd like to deny it, so far he had come back with nothing but blood and new scars.<br>To be honest, if she could, she'd tell Zoro that as long as he doesn't die, she's fine with him fighting Mihawk. Even if there's only a thousand to one chances of him winning, after that thousand, that one is going to come sooner or later.

**14. ****Beat ****You!**  
>She caught on immediately that Brook would always have a "Skull Joke!" up his sleeve, so she made it a game to try and say those two fabulous words before he did.<p>

**15. ****Innocence**  
>"Whatcha' doing~?" the little girl asked the female navigator as she carried inhumanely large sacks of money on her back<br>"I'm grabbing all the dough these idiots have! What does it look like I'm doing?"  
>She put a finger to her lips, pausing to think before answering, "Uh… stealing all the 'idiot's' money?"<p>

**16. ****She****'****s ****On ****The ****Straw-Hats****' ****List**  
>The List of "You Mess With Them And We'll D*mn You To F*ckin' H*ll".<p>

**18. ****Get ****Back ****Here!**  
>She was one of the only ones allowed to grab the captain's straw-hat and not get killed.<p>

**17. ****Pictures ****Of ****You**  
>She'd always like trying to challenge herself by drawing her favorite giant with his funky hair-do and his epic star tattoos, because once she'd done it perfectly, the picture Franky would finally get would the most supa' picture ever.<p>

**19. ****Wrong**  
>"Happy birthday! Open your present!"<br>"Is it a pony?"  
>"No! When are you going to stop asking for a pony?"<br>"When I get one."  
>"Well, does it LOOK like it's a pony to you?"<br>"…How about a unicorn?"

**20. ****Educate**  
>Just when the crew's little angel thought she had gotten out of the pains of education, Robin made it a point to drag her back into it, with herself as the five year-old's teacher.<br>"WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS TORTURE?" the little girl wailed as the woman dragged her kicking and screaming, literally, "TRAITOR!"

**21. ****Fighting**  
>"Daddy said that family, friendship, and love are not needed to fight through life, to survive, but they're what makes the fighting worth it."<p>

**22. ****An ****Odd ****Sort ****Of ****Lullaby**  
>She knew her green-haired companion wasn't a type for tucking her in or telling her stories; but the rhythm of him breathing, his steady heartbeat, and the knowing that he'd be the first to attack any idiot that would try to attack them during their nap, had always managed to send the girl into a blissful sleep.<p>

**23. ****I ****Wanna****' ****Taste!**  
>No matter what, whenever he made almost anything (especially deserts), Sanji could never get a certain little girl to let go of his leg until she got her tiny hands on the batter-filled spoon.<p>

**24. ****In ****The ****Morning**  
>No matter what they faced, she always knew, that by morning, everything would be fine.<p>

**25. ****Privacy**  
>"So… what is your 'famous' dad's name anyway?"<br>"He always told me to tell people it was John Doe."

**26. ****Bestester ****Swordsman ****Eva****'**  
>She had no doubt, because in her little world, there was nobody that went by the name of Mihawk.<p>

**27. ****Still ****Human, ****Even ****If ****It****'****s ****Only ****A ****Part**  
>Chopper knew he found a true friend when she stepped up to him when he was in his Monster Point and hugged him, asking for her friend back.<p>

**28. ****Angels ****DO ****Exist**  
>She could remember Robin talking about this civilization that celebrated a being called "God" and his servants on Earth "The Angels of Mercy", which were angels on Earth doing good deeds and who occasionally saved people from death, But after Zoro had come back –just when all had thought he was gone- Robin thinks back that in hindsight she shouldn't have been that surprised to see the girl reading the Bible to learn more.<p>

**29. ****Alcohol-Intolerant**  
>Originally, for the small group of boys in some village the Strawhats had just landed on, it had been a joke for some other kid was unlucky to find the glass of spiked milk. But when it had been <em>her<em>, and when Zoro saw the group of 12 year-old boys laughing as the little girl began hurling into the bushes nearby…  
>Oh, they were <em>dead <em>_meat_.

**30. ****Misunderstood ****Innocence**  
>"I'm going crazy…" Zoro growled, an index finger and his thumb on the bridge of his nose as he watched Luffy's absurd stunt<br>He blinked when a familiar little shortie tugged on his pants, "You're going where?"  
>"I said; I'm going to go crazy."<br>She hugged her favorite swordsman's leg as she asked innocently, "Can I come too?"

**31. ****Mess ****With ****One****…**  
>When everyone was down, she picked her battered body back up to protect them, and when she had fallen back onto the ground, everybody was back up to do the same for her.<p>

**32. ****Honor**  
>She was just a child when she picked up her first weapon and used it, a dagger, throwing it at the "bad man's" leg.<br>"DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO INTERFERE WITH ZORO'S FIGHT! OR YOU'LL HAVE TO MESS WITH ME, _RETARD_!"

**33. ****Please**  
>The little girl looked up at the cook, not seeing what was wrong with her previous questions before adding onto them, "Can I go tight-rope walking?"<br>"No!"  
>"Can I go swim with the sharks?"<br>"No!"  
>"Can I try to juggle with Zoro's swords?"<br>"No!"  
>She scratched her head, trying to think up something that the blonde cook HADN'T said 'No!' to, "…Uh…Can I have a cookie?"<br>"No way in F*CKING H*LL!"

**34. ****A ****Bad ****Influence**  
>When Nami found out the kid had secretly hidden a barrel of treasure inside her stuffed toys, abandoning the actual stuffing for the jewels, she had only one thing to say;<br>"You know, I knew there was a reason why I always liked you~!"

**35. ****(Insert ****Your ****Favorite ****Curse ****Word ****Here)!**  
>By the time she had learned how to get her sea-legs, she had also learned curse words bad enough to have to scrub her mouth with soap for a year.<p>

**36. ****Kidnapped**  
>Zoro, the entire crew behind him as he yelled at the 'impenetrable' castle above them, the kidnapper and his victim in the highest tower.<br>Seeing their vague silhouettes, Zoro didn't hesitate to scream, "Listen you b*stard, when we get up there, you are in for a WORLD of pain!"  
>The little girl smirked, despite the fact she was tied up, as she spoke to her now stuttering kidnapper, "They are going to kick your <strong>butt<strong>."

**37. ****Even **I **Know****That**  
>When she met A ce, the only thing she could say was that his tattoo reading his name was misspelled.<p>

**38. ****S****'****Mores**  
>Ace smirked at the little girl when she watched his hand –which was on fire- in absolute awe before looking up at him with admiration, "You can put yourself on fire?"<br>"Yep, cool huh?"  
>"Do you have any marshmallows on you?"<br>"…No."  
>She frowned and walked back to play with Zoro.<p>

**39. ****Unusual ****Advice**  
>"Daddy says that when people are depressed to tell them to shut up and smile, because then they're irritated instead of drowning in self-pity." The little girl told her fellow crewman as she looked at the stars with him<br>"Is that so-"  
>She didn't hesitate to scream at him, "SO SHUT UP AND SMILE, D*MN IT!"<p>

**40. ****Still**  
>She knew that Luffy would find One Piece and become the Pirate King, but what made her even prouder of her captain was that he ate a Devil's Fruit, just like her father, and wasn't any less of a human than she was.<p>

**41. ****Baby-Sitting**  
>When Shanks was asked to watch the Straw-Hat Pirates' "precious cargo", he didn't think that meant he agreed to baby-sit. *<p>

**42. ****Red-Haired ****Shanks**  
>When she first met Shanks, the first thing she did was grab his infamous red hair and ask if this was its natural color. *<p>

**43. ****Thank ****You**  
>When she found out that Shanks had lost his left arm protecting Luffy, she hid her left arm underneath her clothes to show her gratitude. *<p>

**44. ****Still ****Waters**  
>Usopp was trying to find his number one fan and tell her about the time he—He smirked as he looked at the said fan sleeping on top of a napping Zoro, his arm draped around her protectively.<br>Maybe later…

**45. ****Human ****Beings**  
>"Daddy says a person is a person, no matter how much they're messed up."<p>

**46. ****Irony**  
>One day, she was swabbing the deck with some lowlifes who tried to start a bar-fight, the next, she was screaming over a spider in the bathroom.<p>

**47. ****Nicknames**  
>If Zoro wouldn't call her by her real name, he'd have to put up with being called "Zu-zu" for the rest of his life.<br>"Ah, what a wonderful first impression for our enemies, eh 'Zu-zu'?" the 'Ero-cook' smirked after she yelled his new nickname in the middle of a battle

**48. ****Priorities**  
>A ship VS. ship battle raged on outside as the girl slept, which caused Zoro to snort; sure, she'd wake up screaming when she heard thunder, but she'd just turn her head the other way for cannons firing at the ship.<p>

**49. ****SUPA****' ****ICE ****CREAM**  
>"Hmm… Franky, what ice cream are you getting?"<br>"I'm getting the SUPA' mint and chip, of course!"  
>"It's 'super'?"<br>"You bet it is!"  
>"Then I'll get the super ice cream too!"<br>"Then we'll be supa' together!"  
>"Yeah!"<br>"Oh shut UP, Franky! You're rubbing off on her!" Zoro yelled

**50. ****CRASH**  
>Usopp regrets offering to teach the kid how to use a slingshot.<p>

**51. ****A ****Tiny ****Guide**  
>Whenever Zoro got separated from the crew, no one really worried anymore. "His" little girl would be with him…<br>And SHE knew how to read a map.

**52. ****Nightmares**  
>The best thing to do after a bad dream is to wake up a certain cook and read fairy-tales over some hot chocolate.<p>

**53. ****Coffee-Rush**  
>You knew it was bad when even Luffy made a mental note to himself to <em>never <em>_ever_ let this kid have caffeine EVER AGAIN.

**54. ****Never ****Again**  
>Zoro put his face into the five year-old's hair, inhaling her scent as he gripped her tighter, "I won't leave you," he promised as the girl cried into his chest, "Never again."<p>

**54. ****Hyperactive**  
>Robin couldn't wait to pass down all the wonderful worlds books held inside to the little girl, but only if she'd just sit down LONG ENOUGH TO READ MORE THEN ONE F*CKING SENTENCE.<p>

**55. ****Understanding**  
>She could understand… Why people would her father a demon… Call her a demon-child… But she'd never be able to understand why people would call Zoro a demon…<p>

**56. ****I-Spy**  
>She looked at Zoro, his head down as he mumbled about how 'those idiots got themselves lost again', and gave him a determined look as she began walking with him with a new sense of pride within her, "Don't worry Zoro, everybody will come to pick us up soon, I just know they will! In the meantime, let's play some I-Spy, okay?"<br>He opened his mouth to correct her that they weren't lost, the CREW was, but then closed his mouth seeing it'd make no difference to her. "…Fine, squeaker. Go knock yourself out."  
>"I spy with my little eye… something the starts with S."<br>"Sake."  
>"NOPE!" the little girl pointed to her right with a victorious smile on her face, "I spy our <strong>ship<strong>, waving to us with every one else. …Right over there."

**57. ****Your ****Heart ****Will ****Lead ****You ****Home  
><strong>She could sort of understand why Captain Luffy would just randomly stare out at sea, lost in thought, soon after the death of Ace. She could remember doing the same thing when she found out her father had died… And she could still remember what had made her feel better throughout that experience; her father's quotes.  
>She walked up to Luffy, and after gently tugging on his clothing to gain his attention, she wrapped her arms around him and smiled, "Daddy said," Luffy noticed at how she used past-tense this time instead of the present-tense she always used, "People who die… Never really die. They're still with us, in our hearts. An-And I'm sure Ace is no exception, right Luffy?"<p>

**58. ****My ****Dream**  
>Her dream was to follow in her father's footsteps, one step at a time, and she'll never stop until her feet can fill his shoes.<p>

**59. ****And ****I ****Mean ****It ****This ****Time!**  
>You knew she was bored when she would pack up and put her stuff in a dinghy, threatening the world that she'd strand herself to starve if it didn't give them some excitement soon.<p>

**60. ****Single ****Parent**  
>"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to do that?" Nami sighed; looking shocked when the girl replied simply with a shrug, "I never had a mom. Daddy said she abandoned me after I was born. Don't know why, don't really care."<p>

**61. ****Skull ****Joke!**  
>"Aye, it's a horrible thing, watching your crew die…"<br>"But Brook… You died with them!"  
>"YOHOHOHO JUNIOR SKULL JOKE!"<p>

**62. ****Promised**  
>"I'M NOT GONNA' DIE! I-I PROMISED MY DADDY-! DIEING WITHOUT FULFILLING IT…<strong>THAT<strong>**'****S** **IS ****OUT ****OF ****THE ****QUESTION!**"

**63. ****Still ****Here**  
>Nobody ever thought that the five year-old would have to face her own enemy in a fight to the death before she had even reached double digits.<p>

**64. ****A ****Mistake**  
>The only thing she hated about enemies is how much they'd underestimate her.<p>

**65. ****A ****Child****'****s ****Instincts**  
>It was in-between odd and cute how the little five year-old would pretend to be a strong warrior one minute, and then get distracted and begin chasing a butterfly the next.<p>

**66. ****Stairways**  
>It was surprising for the crew to see Zoro become furious, lecture, and practically yell "his" (that's what the crew thought anyway…) little girl after finding out from Robin that she had broken her arm when they were in town…<br>Zoro sighed, as he kneeled down to the little girl's level. Her arm caressed in a makeshift sling, her head down like a defeated nation's flag… He gingerly touched her broken arm, freezing when he saw her wince, and then stroked the side of her face sadly, "Just… Just don't scare me like that… Don't scare me like that ever again, do you hear me!"  
>…By falling down a flight of stairs.<p>

**67. ****Classical ****Music**  
>She sat on Brook's lap as he played his violin, causing the little girl to yawn and stretch before practically falling asleep in his arms.<p>

**68. Complex  
><strong>Robin smirked at the complex Zoro had developed with this little girl, it obviously showing through signs of jealousy once she had found her father's old crew—And more importantly, her "Uncle", the old First Mate, who had known her since she was born and was carrying her around on his shoulders as they all (Strawhats included) explored the ship.*

**69. ****Dear ****Daddy****…**  
>They met her father's first mate on his old ship, and he showed her that her father would always read her letters, every last one.*<p>

**70. ****Donate  
><strong>She kept her beaming eyes to her favorite swordsman, laughing at his lecture of how dare she take a hit for him, and smiling at his mere presence…  
>…Her gaze turned away from the donated blood-bag, reading in not-so-subtle writing reading "ZORO'S BLOOD"<p>

**71. ****Smile  
><strong>Was it such a surprise that Zoro's usual scowls would disappear just as soon as his little girl smiled at him?

**72. ****Sleepy ****Kitty**  
>Robin sighed at the sight, she had been looking for her so they could begin their studies for the day, but she could see it'd be best not to disrupt her when she was curled up against the sunkissed wood of the deck, reminding her much of a cat.<p>

**73. ****Promising ****Future**  
>Zoro was never one to believe in destiny or seeing the future, but… Well, to be honest, Zoro didn't think the light tricked him when he saw her form revert from the child, into the beautiful woman she would become, and then back into the beaming child, all while she was wondering what the h*ll he was smiling about.<p>

**74. ****I ****Swear...  
><strong>She did understand how Luffy felt after losing his older brother… And because she understood, she picked up the deadman's hat and placed on her own head, swearing on it and the deceased's grave that she'd never hurt anyone like the dead had hurt them.  
>Because the dead were all right, in heaven, it was the living they had left behind that were hurting.<p>

**75. ****Hats**  
>Her father wore a hat, her captain and his brother wore hats, Zoro wore a hat (actually a bandana, but, to her, they were one in the same), so… Was it really that surprising she had taken a liking to them too?<p>

**76. ****Doesn****'****t ****Get ****It  
><strong>"…So?"

**77. ****Wanted**  
>Though it was a relief to see someone who understood why he hated his Wanted Poster, it didn't help that the person seeing it was laughing at it as well.<br>"Ha-ha! Sanji, you look FUNNY!"

**78. ****Spices**  
>Despite how the place had treated her, Sanji would always smile at how she'd sprinkle a big handful of her hometown's infamous salty "Seahorse Sarsaparilla" on her food.<p>

**79. ****Nakama  
><strong>She shrugged at the man, smiling as she jumped off the stool to follow her friends out of the bar, "We're nakama, we just do that sort of thing for each other, silly!"

**80. ****Scared ****Of ****Friends**  
>The Marines scared her; she used to be threatened by the townsfolk calling them on her, then her father died because of them… What surprised her though were how many NICE people she knew there!<p>

**81. ****Bed-Sheet ****Forts  
><strong>Robin sighed when she found out that since she was late –Brook harassing her for her panties- and that her student had rearranged the furniture and bookshelves, took sheets, and was presently napping happily in her new fort.

**82. ****Protective ****Hypocrite**  
>Despite being a player himself, Sanji was determined to make sure her 'boys are icky' phase of adolescent went on for as long as humanly possible.<p>

**83. ****Nap-Time  
><strong>Zoro blinked his eyes open from his nap to see the young girl playing with his earrings, her tired-glazed eyes telling him she about ready to drop. He readjusted himself slightly, just enough so that he'd be comfortable when she fell asleep on him.

**84. ****Sleepy ****Habits**  
>After having fallen asleep for the fifth time that day, Zoro finally took her half-awake form to Chopper, the ship's doctor, Luffy following close behind.<br>Zoro didn't even need to ask why Luffy was smiling slightly about the girl being proven positive in the affects of Narcolepsy, he already knew from having to dive after the kid countless times that Ace had had it too.

**85. Tomboy****  
><strong>Zoro and Sanji both frowned; at the town's nearby park by order of the women of the ship, so the ship's youngest member could learn "how to make friends". Presently, she was with 2 boys, talking to them, though her back was to them so they couldn't see her expression, the boys were laughing so they could only expect she was having a good time…  
>What could they say? They didn't want her to grow up and get a boyfriend yet.<br>Which was why they both shared wide smiles when she picked up her sandal and threw it at the two boys, yelling at them that if they kept running she'd strangle them.

**86. ****Words**  
>"This is the bestester day EVER!" she exclaimed loudly<br>"'Bestester' isn't a word." Someone in the crowd corrected  
>She pouted, her response and expression earning a laugh from everyone, "And 'cheese' wasn't a word until someone had the sense to invent it!"<p>

**87. ****Living  
><strong>"Daddy told me once that if you take life too seriously; you'll never make it out of it alive."

**88. ****Feelings  
><strong>She always saw it like this; misery sought company, and happiness attracted it.

**89. ****Revenge  
><strong>When she fell down, her eyes white, everyone assumed she was dead.  
>And before they knew it, the person who had tried to kill her himself, was killed.<p>

**90. ****Wisdom  
><strong>Some of the wisest words, a quote that was right up there with her father's, was actually one of Luffy's.  
>"I don't care who the sh*t you are! I WILL SURPASS YOU!"<p>

**91. ****Skeletons  
><strong>They all had skeletons in the closet, and she couldn't help but smile as she noted that they were all fully dedicated to do whatever it took to make sure no more ended up there.

**92. ****Helpless  
><strong>Zoro could remember how she looked, crying and telling him how glad she was he didn't die… And as he saw her frail form, time slowing down, as she sailed across the battle-field, he could finally understand how hard it was to watch someone so close death and not be able to do a d*mn thing about it.

**93. ****Coffee**  
>To her it was simple.<br>Kids have big dreams and don't listen to anyone who says it's impossible, "I'll be the first, then" they say. They also hate coffee.  
>Most adults give up on their dreams, and settle for something instead of working harder to get what they really want,… and they love coffee.<br>See the connection?  
>See how glad she was when she found out that no one on the ship drank coffee?<p>

**94. ****Guardian ****Angel  
><strong>She had seen so many allies death…More then most people do in a lifetime… So she prayed, she thanked, over and over again, to a God that may not even exist her thanks that no one on this ship had been taken away from her yet.

**95. ****Nostalgic****  
><strong>She could remember sitting on her father's ship, on top of his lap, as she pointed, stating intelligently as he laughed at her, "That cloud is shaped like a cloud!"  
>So, on Zoro's lap she pointed and repeated the same thing, smiling widely when she heard him laugh at her.<p>

**96. Love  
><strong>Zoro couldn't help but sigh, fact was, "his" little girl was 12 years old now; she was already strong; she was already smart; she was already beautiful—  
>"Hurry up Marcus!" she yelled, laughing happily, her palms filled with money as angry bankers ran after them (Marcus being 15 years old and a new member to the Strawhats and had been for almost 8 months now)<br>"N-No fair…! Zoro-sama's helping you!" the older teen argued  
>—And that kid behind them was probably going to steal her heart away. D*mn.<p>

**97. ****Santa  
><strong>"This is the sort of stuff that never dies." The crew looked at the stars, content, at another Fortune Cookie like statement from the youngest member. All of the falling backwards when she added; "Like Santa Claus!"

**98. Optional  
><strong>Nami had been the one –warning to double his debt if he didn't- to force Zoro to ask his little girl if she'd ever grow up. In which she shrugged to and responded coolly, her eyes closed, "Daddy says that growing old is inevitable. Growing up…" she opened her eyes with a mischievous little glint, "Ah, now THAT'S optional."

**99. Bounty  
><strong>"GUM-GUM PISTOL!" Luffy yelled angrily when he saw that a bounty hunter had noticed them**—**  
>And was presently trying to strangle their youngest member to death<p>

**100. The Present**  
>She still drew pictures a lot, not that anyone knew, of course.<br>And she still wrote letters to her deceased father, of course.  
>But she never let herself forget that this was NOW, -a gift to everyone, like the name described- and that she had a new day to greet outside.<p>

**101. Idiot**  
>Zoro panted heavily, his breath visible, as he gripped on tightly to his little girl, not caring that he was soaking wet.<br>His daughter.  
>Correction, his IDIOTIC daughter.<br>The idiot had fallen off the ship again, and though she wasn't a Devil Fruit eater, he couldn't help but worry that she might not come up for a breath next time.  
>"Zoro?" she asked, beginning to wake up now as she let out a small cough<br>"Zoro, why are you wet?"  
>He smacked the back of her head, earning an "Owwww!"<br>"You Narcoleptic idiot."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

NOTES:  
>* ALL: THE OC IN THIS STORY HAS NO NAME, BECAUSE I WANTED TO SEE IF I COULD DO IT, AND I COULD! MWA-HAHAHAHA! |D<br>*ALL: With the exception of the few beginning ones and 96, I purposefully didn't give out Girl-With-No-Name's age. Because I wanted you all to imagine how old she'd be in these scenarios. ^^

* On Girl-With-No-Name's Father's Quotes: These are real quotes from real people/TV/movies. I can't remember who exactly, but I just felt like you all might like to know that I'm not taking credit for any of them.

* 11. Girl with no name has brontophobia, a fear of the sound of thunder basically.

* 41-44. (All about Shanks) All this happens during the time Shanks baby-sits the-girl-with-no-name, and I have NO idea why Shanks' is even baby-sitting because the only times he shows up in the anime/manga with the Straw-Hat Pirates is when some EPIC fight is about to occur. So… Just imagine… SOMETHING. /killedforfailure/ XDX

* 68-69. (Strawhats meet Girl-With-No-Name's father's ship and crew) Because I felt like that sort of arc probably would've happened, had this been a series… ^^"  
>*Also: This Too Me A H*LL Of A Long Time To Finish… You Know How Long? First Drabble Came On Sometime In 2010, After First Reading "Snapshots Of Siblinghood". THAT'S How Long. XP<br>('Course I Procrastinated For A Lot Of It…)  
>Though I Do Take Requests, If You Want Another 101 Drabbles… Oh, BOY You're Going To Have To Wait A While. XDX<p>

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

***I TAKE REQUESTS! JUST READ MY PROFILE FOR THE RULES! :D***


End file.
